Superman dos Perpétuos
by Jasle
Summary: Toda história que vale a pena ser contada envolve os caprichos dos deuses e a vontade dos homens. A história de Kal-El não seria diferente...
1. Fogo, noite e histórias

_Toda história que vale a pena ser contada envolve os caprichos dos deuses e a vontade dos homens._

_****************_

**Superman dos Perpétuos.**

_Capítulo 1 - Fogo, Noite e Histórias:_

A noite é igual em todos os lugares do universo. Em alguns lugares, há apenas uma lua, enquanto em outros, muitas luas dançam no firmamento buscando brilhar mais que suas rivais. Há planetas sem noite e sem luas, nas quais as estrelas são invisíveis sob todos os aspectos práticos. Não importa. A noite é sempre igual. Os seres se tornam menores, temendo pelo desconhecido, abraçando seus joelhos e se posicionando em volta do fogo, seja em planetas aquáticos ou em desertos escaldantes.

Nesse planeta selvagem, mesmo vizinho daqueles chamados de Guardiões do Universo, não seria diferente. O garoto humanóide da pele azulada e cabelos do mais puro ouro corre veloz através da Floresta das Almas carregando um pote de cerâmica e um amontoado de feno. Corre, lutando contra o crepúsculo, para chegar na casa de sapé da Princesa antes do sol verde, Sto-Oa, ir dormir. Ralik entra na casa modesta sem cerimônias, indo em direção à anciã de cabelos grisalhos e olhos cinzentos que está sentada em uma cadeira. Coloca o feno no chão, e o pote de cerâmica na sua frente. Por fim, ajoelha-se em uma referência respeitosa, e diz com a voz cheia de orgulho:

"Minha princesa? Já trouxe sua água, e o feno para cobrir sua cama. Dormirá sem sede e com as costas confortáveis esta noite."

"Obrigado, Ralik" diz a velha, com um sorriso triste em seus olhos cinzentos. "O que eu faria sem a ajuda de um rapaz tão solícito e corajoso para sair de noite... Como posso agradecê-lo?"

"Bom" ele não esconde um sorriso faceiro, como uma criança prestes a pedir um biscoito a mais antes de ir dormir "A senhora pode me contar mais uma das suas histórias. Eu gostei tanto daquela sobre o paladino noturno que destruiu o dragão de ferro..."

A anciã suspira, olhando para a face resoluta do rapaz. Ele a força lembrar-se de muitas coisas, antigas e quase esquecidas. Símbolos de luz, esperança. Da eterna luta das trevas contra a luz. A luz do fogo reluz em seus braceletes prateados quando ela se aproxima para colocar mais gravetos na fogueira. O fogo arde mais forte. O fogo é puro, inabalável, porém está sujeito aos seus caprichos. Ela poderia, a qualquer momento apagar o fogo... Assim como qualquer homem está sujeito as vontades dos deuses.

Ela então, se lembra.

"Dívidas não podem ficar pendentes, meu caro Ralik. Então, tente ficar confortável, pois a história é longa, e por muitos momentos, não é feliz. Uma história que atravessou o universo, e ainda hoje muitos lembram com admiração e esperança."

Era a desculpa que Ralik precisava para ficar mais próximo da princesa por algum tempo. Como todo Oano, amava histórias de heroísmo, e a própria princesa era dita uma heroína em seus dias. Ela conhecia os poderosos gladiadores esmeralda que usavam o poder da Luminescência. Contou detalhes sobre o maior deles! Sem dúvida alguma, essa história seria fantástica, como a do Corredor Vermelho que venceu a morte, escapando dela para sempre.

Sentou-se no chão, de pernas cruzadas, e perguntou: "Que história me contará, minha princesa?"

Ela hesita, como se não quisesse que as palavras saíssem de sua boca. Como se fossem preciosas demais para serem expostas ao ar. "A história de Kal-El, o último filho da estrela mais brilhante de Rao, Krypton."

Um muxoxo desapontado de Ralik "Nunca ouvi falar, princesa."

"Oh, mas você certamente o conhece. Lendas correm sobre sua existência, como aquele que derrotou a Entropia, ou o que dorme em sóis. Kal-El foi sem dúvida um dos homens mais poderosos do universo; sua própria alcunha já designava isso. Através do cosmos, o chamavam de Superman."

Com admiração no rosto, Ralik começa a ouvir as palavras da princesa. Palavras que soarão ao longo da noite fria...

***

_Capítulo de introdução, encerrado. Daqui para frente, a história começa.  
Reviews, por favor!_

_(Aliás, os personagens apresentados neste documento e nos futuros não são de minha autoria, exceto o guri Ralik.) _


	2. A Frieza do Anzol

**Capitulo 2 – A frieza do Anzol.**

Pense em todo o tempo que já houve. Desde o resfriamento dos planetas, a formação dos sistemas, tudo. Essa história começou antes.

Tudo começou no Parlamento de Mizar. Há incontáveis milênios, a rainha Mizar criou seu palácio através de poeira estelar e sua vontade. Era um palácio maior que vários mundos e vários sóis. Dizem no livro sagrado dos Oanos que era um local de extraordinária beleza, porém que fora criado não para existir e ser adorado, mas para sediar um parlamento. Um parlamento digno dos deuses, aonde sóis, deuses e sem-fim foram para discutir o futuro do universo. Você já conhece a história, Ralik, assim como todo Oano. Foi quando o grande Sto-Oa, o sol verde, uniu-se a Killalla da Luminescência, e seu amor criou o coração estelar.

Todas as figuras mais importantes do universo estavam lá. Todos os Deuses, sóis, planetas... e também os Perpétuos. Foi o Lorde Sonho que trouxe Killalla à Mizar, e apesar de terem vivido por muito tempo, Lady Killalla também era uma mortal, e todo mortal um dia é levado pela Morte. Mas ela fez Sto-Ao feliz por um tempo, como era dito.

Os Perpétuos? Não o culpo por não saber. Poucos sabem que os Perpétuos são uma família, talvez a família mais importante deste plano. Dizem que eles englobam tudo que há, existe e existirá no universo. Do Sonho ao Destino, e do Desejo a Morte. Todos estavam lá. Inclusive a Rainha dos Quartos Vazios, a Senhora do Desespero.

Sobre Desespero? Sim, eu a conheço. Todo mortal passa boa parte de sua vida em seus reinos, e até alguns imortais. Ela ainda vive. Os Perpétuos, ao contrário dos deuses, jamais deixarão de existir enquanto houver o Universo. Mas Desespero... Fico feliz de alguma criança na sua idade desconheça sua existência. Eu não tive esta sorte. Um dia, olhei no espelho, e senti seus olhos sobre mim.

Jamais esquecerei de sua pele fria e viscosa, muito menos dos olhos pálidos que roubam o mundo de cor e sentido. E, quando sentir isso, saberá que seu anzol está em seu coração.

Desculpe se o assustei, querido. Mas é importante que saiba que, nas grandes histórias não existem vilões, mas Desespero não é uma vilã. É uma certeza do universo, tão significativa quanto a Morte ou o Desejo, de quem é gêmea.

De qualquer forma, dizem que Desespero conversava com Rao, o mais imponente dos sóis vermelhos. As palavras da Dama do Pranto ainda são lembradas pelos poucos que estavam lá e ainda vivem:

"Pense nisso, Rao. Não seria dar vida a um planeta inerentemente instável adicionar a beleza da vida? Se a qualquer momento ele poderia explodir..."

"Eu não tinha pensado nisso", humildemente respondeu Rao.

"Não? Só seria mesmo uma beleza absolutamente perfeita, uma obra de arte, se uma única forma de vida escapasse para se recordar, para se lamentar, para se desesperar..." fantasiava Desespero com a idéia. Seu anzol já fazia cortes em sua pele, imaginando a dor deste ser. Ela via a beleza em sua dor. Toda dor é uma obra de arte; um conjunto único de imagens, sentimentos e circunstâncias. Pecados não são originais, porém a dor é como a cor dos olhos – não existem dois iguais.

"Sim, senhora", respondeu Rao, enquanto Desespero já estava em outro local.

Talvez Desespero jamais pensou que esta simples conversa teria tamanho impacto no grande sol vermelho. Porém Rao meditou durante eras a respeito. A vida, apenas para ser destruída? Qual o propósito havia nisso? Ele consultou outro Perpétuo, que diziam ser o responsável pela vida dos Sóis, mas ele disse que não queria se envolver nos assuntos de sua irmã.

Pode ser isso que convenceu Rao. Não era mais um assunto dos sóis, e sim dos Perpétuos. Se a Dama dos Quartos Vazios deseja algo, já é território de Desejo. E Desejo é caprichoso, e suas vontades não são conhecidas por mais ninguém. Sabe-se apenas que Rao sentiu uma imensa vontade de fazer aquilo que lhe foi dito. Um de seus planetas, de solo árido e habitado apenas por feras sangrentas parecia perfeito. Sua mão colossal e flamejante pousou em seu queixo, e considerava as palavras de Desespero. "Inerentemente instável", pensou, enquanto o planeta crescia e se desenvolvia...

Eras depois, uma nave pousava no planeta. Rao então sorriu... Pois saberia que a chegada da tripulação, do homem do coração gélido chamado Bertron, traria a ruína a esse planeta chamado Krypton.

Talvez o coração de Rao já estivesse tomado pelo Anzol de Desespero.

****

_Capítulo 2 entregue. Muitos dos conceitos que foram usados nesse texto, inclusive a história do sol de Oa, o Parlamento de Mizar, entre outros foram retirados da história "O Coração de Uma Estrela", de Sandman – Noites Sem Fim.  
Os Perpétuos são uma criação de Neil Gaiman, e ele é foda. _


End file.
